csofandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade
Grenade is a piece of equipment in Counter-Strike series. Background Grenades are equipment which are set in slot 4. Different grenades carry out their specific functions. Most of them are for fragging and hurting enemies. Grenades There are several grenades in Counter-Strike Online: All Modes HE Grenade= :Main Article: HE Grenade HE Grenade does different damage depends on the range of the victim and the location of the explosion. The closer the victim, the more damage dealt. Any obstacles between the victim and the explosion will reduce its damage. |-| Flashbang= :Main Article: Flashbang The Flashbang is an equipment that can blind enemies for several seconds. It is very useful in small rooms and enclosed areas. A player is able to carry two flashbangs at a time. |-| Smoke Grenade= :Main Article: Smoke Grenade When smoke grenade is thrown, it creates a medium-sized grey smoke which can be used as an escape tactic or to disturb enemies' concentration. |-| M67 hand grenade= :Main Article: M67 hand grenade The M67 is a green baseball-like hand grenade which is used by the US Army in real life. It does higher damage than the HE Grenade and only available in Frag War mode. |-| M24 Grenade= :Main Article: M24 Grenade The main hand grenade of German during WW2, enhanced. Its stick-like shape makes it to be thrown further with less effort than conventional shaped ones. M24 Grenade does more damage and can be thrown a lot further than HE Grenade. Zombie Mode Firebomb= :Main Article: Firebomb The firebomb is a modified version of the M67 Hand Grenade. When thrown, it explodes and sets any nearby zombies on fire. The fire deals 50 damage every second for 10 seconds, giving a total of 500 health damage. |-| Holy Bomb= :Main Article: Holy Bomb This grenade can only be used by Fernando, a character exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero modes. This grenade contains holy water which deals high damage towards zombies in its radius and delivers continuous damage after that. It doesn't affect other humans or the user. |-| Zombie Grenade= :Main Article: Zombie Grenade This grenade can only be used by zombies. It is purchasable through the Bomb Specialist package. It can be used in all Zombie Modes and is usable only once in each round with the exception of Zombie: The Hero, whereby the zombie grenade can be used again upon respawn. Special ; Blood Grenade :Main Article: Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter This is a special type of grenade, that only comes along with the DE Crimson Hunter. When using the pistol and successfully landing on target a predetermined number of shots, it will drain the blood of its target and put into the grenade. The grenade's impact wreaks dreadful harm and knockback to its surroundings. Events Mooncake= :Main Article: Mooncake Mooncake is available for the players for free when near Mooncake festival. It shares the same peformance as HE Grenade. |-| Cake= :Main Article: Cake Grenade Cake Grenade is released to celebrate the 1st anniversary of Counter-Strike Online. It has the same function as an HE Grenade. |-| Jack-o'-lantern= :Main Article: Jack-o'-lantern The players will receive this item for free when they log in during the days near Halloween. This item will be removed from the system in the next update. It shares the same performance as a normal HE Grenade. |-| Heart Bomb= :Main Article: Heart Bomb This bomb is sold during Valentine event. The players will receive the gift by logging in during the event. It shares the same performance as the normal HE Grenade. |-| Dao= :Main Article: Dao Grenade This weapon is a high quality "Dao" character-shaped grenade with an unknown usage description stating "Hit me to explode". It will be thrown after the player has hit it hard and will eventually explode. |-| Plasma= :Main Article: Plasma Grenade This grenade is made from unknown technology which allows it to adhere to any solid target upon contact for a few seconds before exploding. |-| Chain= :Main Article: Chain Grenade Adopted with a warhead of explosion, when thrown, this grenade can inflict continuous massive damage in a wide range. |-| Rice= :Main Article: Rice Grenade This grenade that is obtainable from event. It explodes into one of three types of explosions, each with different damage. |-| Trinity Grenade= It offers three powerful explosions (flame, stun, knockback) modes. When attached to the collision point, the Motion Detection System is activated in a transparent state. Category:Equipment